


real life angel

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Luna Lovegood, F/F, F/M, Ginny is gay as heckie, Pansexual Ginny Weasley, Unrequited Love, asexual Ginny Weasley, there's no sex in this <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ginny sees her for the first time as she's sitting down- the sorting hat has just called out gryffindor! as it sits on top of her red hair, and she slides into her place beside her brothers with a profound sense of relief. </p><p>she catches a glimpse out of the corner of her eye- impossibly pale hair- and she turns to look and for a second wonders if this before her is a real life angel. </p><p>her name is luna, she finds out later. luna lovegood- she's the most beautiful person ginny has ever seen. (this is when ginny begins questioning her sexuality.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	real life angel

ginny sees her for the first time as she's sitting down- the sorting hat has just called out gryffindor! as it sits on top of her red hair, and she slides into her place beside her brothers with a profound sense of relief. 

she catches a glimpse out of the corner of her eye- impossibly pale hair- and she turns to look and for a second wonders if this before her is a real life angel. 

her name is luna, she finds out later. luna lovegood- she's the most beautiful person ginny has ever seen. (this is when ginny begins questioning her sexuality.) 

 

it turns out she is harry’s friend, which means they start spending time together, and at this point ginny has realized she's pansexual and oh no she has a crush on luna. 

luna has never dating anybody. she remains an enigma, and ginny cannot figure out for the life of her luna’s sexuality. but the damn crush doesn't go away, not through first year nor third nor seventh. 

it gets worse when she sees luna with an arm slung around hermione like they're old friends (which she supposes they are), feels the pinch of jealousy in her stomach. and then hermione kisses luna on the mouth and it's simultaneously the hottest and most unfair thing she's ever seen. 

ginny goes through boyfriends like matches or like cigarettes, and she never loves them the same way she loves luna. she loves luna like a heartbeat, and her heart ACHES. 

seventh year, and the battle is raging. she comes across luna perched on a parapet, shooting spells down into the thick of it. says ‘hey’. luna turns, sees her, smiles. 

then luna kisses ginny, mumbles ‘sorry- i’ve always wanted to.’

ginny kisses her back, turns to the battle below. ‘you're lovely,’ she says, happier than she's ever been. she aims her wand, picks off a death eater. ‘kiss me again when we win this.’

and then after the battle they do kiss again. ginny asks her ‘what about hermione?’

‘oh, we're in an open relationship. she's dating ron, too.’ luna laughs lightly. 

ginny feels as lighthearted and happy as she ever has. and when luna kisses hermione at breakfast, she gives ginny equal attention. 

(ron looks absolutely shocked. ‘when did you get a crush on LUNA?’

ginny just laughs.)

**Author's Note:**

> in this luna is aro/ace but she's in a platonic relationship with hermione (they make out a lot). ginny is panromo ace. :)


End file.
